


pileuleuyan.

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 17th Century, Historical, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: biarkanlah mereka jadi arthur dan antonio kali ini, sebab cuma itu yang mereka mau buat sekarang. [england ・ spain] [historical]





	pileuleuyan.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hetalia punya hidekazu himaruya. Saya mah minjem doang da engspa teh otp saya.
> 
> saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.
> 
> fanfic ini merupakan **fanfiksi tranlsasi** dari entri engspa week **yang juga milik saya** yang bahasa london. sebab saya tujuannya untuk berbagi ilmu sama yang kebetulan mampir, tidak salah ya?

Antonio pikir, Arthur itu orang aneh. Dia cuma tahu sedikit tentang Arthur di beberapa sisi;

Dia susah ditebak. Dia penuh martabat dan harga diri; seorang bahadur pemberani ketika saatnya harus berperang; seorang pemuda tolol yang keras kepala dan egois yang tidak bakal mengizinkan siapapun bertentangan dengan pandangan dan cara berpikirnya. Dia adalah lelaki yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai _gentleman_ terbaik yang pernah hidup, padahal kelakuannya tak jauh dari seorang iblis antagonis dalam sebuah etsa hidup. Dia adalah lelaki yang dielu-elu untuk menguasai dunia oleh orang-orangnya.

Itu Arthur, sebagai representasi imperium Inggris―nama kebanggaannya―yang selalu ada di mata Antonio. Bahkan jauh dari sebelum ikatan mereka membaik maupun ketika mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain sebagai musuh yang saling bertikai pada banyak perang. **Banyak sekali**. Ada satu masa di mana Arthur adalah sosok penuh kasih sayang―meski tidak langsung ditunjukannya lewat bermanis-manis mulut―dan ada masa ketika seolah dia menghapus segala manis-pahit kenangan pernikahan silam, dialah sosok _Inglaterra_ yang dingin dan tak kenal ampun ketika itu. Antonio tidak mengerti.

Dan Arthur sebagai _Arthur_ _―_ bukan _El Puto Inglaterra_ ―tidak terlalu jauh dari peringai aslinya sebagai representatif negara. Si bodoh arogan yang selalu melakukan ketololan yang dianggapnya adil dan benar, pikir Antonio. Dan dia tetap seorang pemuda berusia tak lebih dari 23 tahun yang penuh kejutan dan hal-hal tak terduga.

Arthur, ada di seberangnya sekarang; mereka saling bertatap muka. Pandangan matanya tajam, seperti batu giok hijau yang pecah berkeping dengan ujung runcing, melumpuhkan sang―harusnya―mantan _rival_ ―ah, mantan musuhnya. Antonio menelan ludah dalam kegugupan yang tak bisa dijelaskan kalau dia disuruh menulisnya di atas papirus. Kiranya Arthur bakal menantangnya lagi untuk bertarung sedangkan Antonio tengah bertangan kosong; dia tidak bawa senjata sama sekali―bahkan kerikil pun tidak―ketika Arthur memintanya untuk menemuinya di sebuah tempat di mana hanya mereka yang tahu; tempat di mana cuma ada pohon-pohon berdiameter sebesar kereta gladiator yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Ini bukan Somerset House di mana seharusnya mereka menandatangani traktat perdamaian untuk mengakhiri perang mereka kemarin hari secara resmi.

"Inglaterra. Kenapa kau memanggilku hanya untuk berdiri di tempat ini?"

Antonio bertanya, penuh keraguan, penuh rasa was-was sebab aura yang ada di sekeliling Arthur begitu membikin curiga. Dia memandangi sekeliling, pandangan mata hijaunya yang meredup bertemu dengan seberkas sinar matahari yang menyorot lewat celah daun pinus.

"Kupikir harusnya kita bertemu di―"

"Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk sebuah alasan personal." Arthur memotong pembicaraannya tak tanggung-tanggung dengan mata memicing tajam, menghunjam lensa hijau lain yang senada dengan miliknya di seberang. " _Antonio_ ," sambungnya, dengan sebuah isyarat.

Antonio tidak sadar kalau pupilnya sudah berdilatasi ketika mendengar namanya baru saja disebut; nama manusianya, setelah sekian lama. Dan Arthur adalah yang pertama memanggil namanya langsung seperti itu; artinya dia benar-benar memanggilnya ke sini secara personal.

Antonio memandang kosong tanah yang dipijak, turun sebentar ke alam lamunan; atau barangkali menggali-gali sisa kenangan. Ketika didengarnya Arthur menghela napas panjang, dia baru mengangkat dagu dan baru menyadari kalau Arthur sudah berada lebih dekat di hadapannya. Entah kapan orang itu bergerak buat angkat kaki, Antonio tidak ingat suara dampal sepatunya berbenturan dengan tanah.

_Ini salah. Salah sekali._

"Aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah hubungan pahit kita akhir-akhir ini. Bukan saatnya. Dan _mood_ -ku sedang bagus, untungnya." Arthur bergumam di depan telinganya, seolah dia menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Antonio. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Antonio bisa merasakan terpaan napas yang menyapu permukaan kulit pipinya.

"Pinjam tanganmu, oi."

Alis sang negeri Hispania bertaut.

" _¿Que?"_

Arthur mendengus, kemudian menarik kedua pergelangan tangan mantan rivalnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi masih sibuk merogoh saku celana, entah mencari apa di dalamnya. Antonio merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, pasalnya dia masih terkejut dengan gerakan Arthur yang begitu gesit dan mendadak. Pun penasaran sebab Arthur tidak bilang apa-apa sebelum itu. Alih-alih menjelaskan, sang Imperium Britania menunjukkan kepalan tangan yang terbalik ke depan wajah kawannya, kemudian menaruh genggaman itu ke atas dua telapak tangan Antonio yang terbuka.

"Arthur, jelaskan padak―"

Dialog tuntutan itu tertahan ketika si empu mulut didiamkan oleh sesuatu; dari dalam tangan Arthur; dia merasakan massa dan beratnya saat benda itu benar-benar jatuh menyentuh permukaan telapaknya; sesuatu yang bulat bergelombang, sesuatu yang halus, sesuatu yang ... hangat.

Arthur belum membuka mulut buat menjelaskan, tapi dia mengangkat jari-jarinya, memperlihatkan sesuatu itu di depan mata Antonio.

Mutiara, putih mengilat diterpa cahaya, bentuknya persis buah pir, cantik sekali, dan sekarang tergeletak seolah dia adalah benda paling rapuh di atas telapak tangan Antonio yang bersarung putih. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu spontan buka mulut dan melebarkan matanya bulat-bulat.

"Arthur―! Ini La Peregrina―"

Antonio berjuang untuk tidak tergagap. Pikirannya kacau diserang kekhawatiran besar yang tak berguna dan keheranan.

Terakhir kali diingatnya, permata ini harusnya ada di tangan Mary― _Maria_ si gadis kecilnya tersayang―sebelum ratu malangnya itu berpulang. Harusnya mutiara agung ini tersimpan aman oleh monarki, dan dipakai ratu barunya esok hari di saat pertemuan pentingnya dengan pihak Inggris Raya. Kenapa Arthur menyimpannya? Kenapa _La Peregrina_ ada di tangan Arthur?

"Arthur? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya kemarin malam dari Lady Margaret?" selidiknya dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Arthur cuma melemparkan seringai angkuhnya seperti biasa sebelum menjawabnya dengan bangga merekah.

"Menyimpannya dengan aman setelah kematian Mary. Simpulkan sendiri."

Antonio, masih dilanda kebingungan dan gulana, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya dengan emosional. Dia belum bisa menyimpulkan metafora yang keluar dari mulut sang kawan. Dan Arthur mendengus jengkel. "Itu, benda itu, _bloody_ La Peregrina yang di tanganmu, adalah yang asli!" serunya tak sabar; pernyataan lain yang menampar Antonio dengan rasa keterkejutan bertubi-tubi. Arthur ini hobi sekali mengagetkan orang!

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau bahkan memalsukan yang satunya?" Antonio memekik, separuh berteriak dengan nada tinggi. Kalau tidak sedang menggenggam La Peregrina pada kedua tangannya, dia sudah menghajar mentah-mentah wajah licik itu. "Jadi yang dipakai ratuku sekarang bukan yang asli? Oh, bagus. Aku pernah menikah dengan seorang kriminal!"

"Tolol. Tentu saja itu bukan kriminal," gerutu Arthur membela diri. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku cuma tidak mau permata suci itu disentuh tangan kotor manusia," ―kalimat itu ditahan sebentar oleh napas berat. Lensa hijau Arthur menggelap, penuh determinasi.

"Kecuali Mary- _ku_ ―"

Antonio bergeming beberapa pukul waktu sebelum balik berbicara;

"Mary- _ku_ , Arthur. Dia putri dari ratu _ku_ , Lady Catherine," koreksinya, diselingi kekeh lemah di balik bibir. Kemudian dia mengatup jari-jarinya, menutup permata sucinya seolah dia akan melindunginya dari apa pun meski cuma senoktah debu. Arthur memutar bola mata dan mengulang klaimnya.

"Oke. _Kita._ "

Representatif negeri Kastilia dan Aragon itu tak bisa menahan senyum. Dibukanya lagi kedua tangannya untuk kembali mengangumi keindahan mutiara La Peregrina yang tertidur cantik di atas telapak; lembaran memori masa-masa lampaunya dan Arthur kembali terbentang sedikit demi sedikit. "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukan Francis atau ... João?" Antonio menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan di sela lamunan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun.

Arthur diam-diam memerhatikannya dengan sekilas sorotan aneh dari ujung mata. Sehabis menggigit bibir bawah, tangannya terulur, menelusuri punggung tangan Antonio yang kemudian dipangkunya dengan telapak. "Karena benda itu― _ini_ ―cuma mengikat kita berdua. Ini perkara sejarah panjang kita, bodoh. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku percaya untuk bergilir menyimpannya," dia bergumam; suaranya rendah dan serak, cukup kuat untuk menarik kembali atensi dari seorang Antonio yang baru menyadari tangan-tangan Arthur berada di bawah punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Kau, Antonio. Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan _Spain_. Kau adalah temanku, bukan lagi musuhku."

Arthur melepaskan satu tangan, kemudian mengangkat dagu lawan bicaranya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari; mata hijau mereka bertemu, merefleksikan bayangan satu sama lain. Dan Antonio cuma bisa menahan napasnya. Dia tidak pernah berhadap-hadapan sedekat ini dengan Arthur; dia bisa merasakan terpaan napas hangat pemuda itu di permukaan kulitnya.

"Ah. Maaf." Arthur berkedip sebanyak tiga kali, meminta maaf atas ketidaksantunannya yang dia lakukan setengah sadar. Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya sedikit jauh dari sang kawan lama―meski sejujurnya Antonio sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, toh dia cuma terkejut. Arthur mengejutkannya banyak sekali hari ini.

Antonio terkekeh pada akhirnya dan Arthur tidak lagi merasa bersalah. "Aku merasa seperti dilamar lagi. Tapi yang ini lebih implisit dan personal."

Arthur cuma bisa berkedip ketika mendengar candaan itu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya buat menyembunyikan kecanggungan; dia menghindari tatapan mata lawan bicaranya sebisa mungkin.

"Umm. Sejujurnya aku berharap bisa _kawin lari_ saja denganmu, tapi orang-orangku―dan orang-orangmu juga―begitulah ..."

Dan kekehan Antonio berubah jadi gelak tawa yang mencairkan segala ketegangan, yang memecahkan keheningan hutan. Kalau ditanya ihwal personal, dia sudah lama sekali memaafkan Arthur atas perbuatan-perbuatan tidak mengenakkan hatinya di masa kemarin. "Terima kasih sudah memercayaiku, Arthur!" serunya dengan bangga. "Aku akan menjaganya di tempat paliiing aman!"

Semua itu diganjar oleh senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali Arthur berikan. Antonio tidak mau senyum itu pudar; ini kali pertamanya sejak sekian lama bisa melihat Arthur tersenyum seperti itu.

Biarkanlah mereka jadi Arthur dan Antonio kali ini, sebab cuma itu yang mereka mau buat sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

>   * La peregrina adalah mutiara yang ditemukan di teluk panama dan jadi perhiasan turun-temurun yang dipakai oleh ratunya spanyol dan inggris; mary I pernah memakainya sebelum akhirnya si permata ini disimpan lagi di spanyol setelah kematiannya. Tahun 1604 pas ada traktat perdamaian antara spanyol dan inggris, permata ini dipakai sama margaret dari austria (ratunya philip III) sebagai selebrasi perdamaian antara spanyol dan inggris tsb.
>   * Nah ini mah kan penpik namanya juga, jadi apa yang saya tulis di sini jatuhnya headcanon ya.
>   * *pileuleuyan (bahasa sunda): sampai ketemu lagi
> 



End file.
